


Leadership Lessons

by SilverFountains



Series: Royal Menage a Trois [3]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Declarations Of Love, Drunk Sex, Durincest, Embarrassment, Gossip, Implied Sibling Incest, Love Confessions, M/M, Oral Sex, Uncle-Nephew Relationship, indecent proposal, love advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 01:21:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFountains/pseuds/SilverFountains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili gets some good advice from Dwalin. Kili asks Fili for help. Thorin gets drunk. Not saying any more, you'll have to read it ;)</p><p>03/02/14 Art added - link at the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leadership Lessons

Dwalin has requested Kili’s help in the armoury that morning. So far they have spent a good few hours checking the weapon stocks. Dwalin, who is now Weapon Master, is sharpening and waxing the axes, while Kili, who has been appointed Royal Archery Leader, is checking the tautness of the bows, putting those that need to be restrung aside. Dwarves aren’t natural archers, like the elves. They prefer their melee weapons, in particular their large battle axes, but alternatively a good sword. However, it is foolish not to have any long-range defences, so Thorin has ordered Kili to train those he considers capable in fighting with the bow. He will not in his life time be dependent on the aid of unreliable elves ever again.

They accompany their work with songs, each choosing one in turn, and time passes quickly as they work side by side.

“Ye don’t fool me, y'know,” Dwalin all of a sudden says, when it is his turn to start the next song.

“Eh, what?” Kili looks up to the older warrior, confused.

“I have known him for far too long. Everyone else might think they have worked it out, but I know it’s you Thorin’s bedding.” Kili chokes on the air he’s breathing. “Ah laddie,” Dwalin chuckles, “no need to worry, yer little secret is save with me. If Thorin doesn’t want anyone to know just yet, they will not find out from me.” And then, as Dwalin glances into nothingness, “Y'know that we used to be lovers, don’t ye?”

When Kili doesn’t respond, Dwalin turns back to him to find the archer literally staring at him open-mouthed. He cocks his head slightly at the young dwarf, “Really? Well, I s’pose it was long before yer time. Before Smaug took our home from us.”

The imposing dwarf puts down the axe he is polishing and seats himself on a crate. “Look, laddie, all I wanted to say is that you are a lucky lad to have him, you know. No matter what those who don’t know him think, how stubborn and stern a King he can be, he is a good dwarf and has a big heart.” And he cannot help himself as he grins devilishly at Kili, “And, well, you and I both know that’s not the only big thing Thorin has to offer.”

Kili turns positively scarlet at that comment and Dawlin’s thundering laugh rumbles through the armoury. “I’m sorry, laddie,” he says as he stands up and resumes his duties to spare Kili’s embarrassment. “I just wanted to say, that I know he’s our King and he’s yer elder. But remember that in the bedchambers ye'r his equal. Don’t be afraid to take charge.” He glances over at the young prince who is dumbstruck and is feverishly polishing the bow in his hand, but clearly his ears are picking up every word. “Just think ‘bout it, he spends all day on that throne of his, having to make decisions, leading the council, leading our people. I’m just saying, when he retires to his bed he quite enjoys the roles to be reversed every now and then.”

Kili doesn’t dare to look up and if possible his face turns an even deeper shade of red.

“Just something to think about,” Dwalin finishes the conversation and then starts the next song as he continues his duties.

 

***

“What’s the matter with you, brother?” Fili enquires as he sinks into the chair and pulls off his boots. He’s exhausted from the hours of listening to endless politics at his uncle’s side, as he’s starting to learn the intricacies of dwarven laws. “I thought you were working in the armoury with Dwalin today?”

“I was,” Kili nods from across the bed where his body rests against the propped up pillows. He twists a small arrow round and round between his fingers.

“Okay. So is something the matter?” Fili has spent every single day since the birth of his brother at his side and knows all too well when something is haunting him.

Kili shrugs and continues to stare at the object in his hands. Fili sighs, walks over to his brother and flops next to him onto the bed. “Kili?” He prods his brother in the ribs, causing him to drop the arrow and squeal.

And then they laugh and wrestle for a bit as if they were younglings again. Now that the tense air has been broken, Kili releases his tongue and tells his brother about what was probably the most embarrassing conversation he’s had in his life. Well, most of it. And maybe not so much a conversation, since he didn’t really contribute to it…

Fili grins. “I’m sure learning a lot of new things about uncle these days!” He smiles at his brother, but then frowns at the serious look on Kili’s face. “Are you going to tell me what is actually on your mind?”

Kili sighs deeply and looks his brother in the eyes. “I don’t know what to do, Fili. I have no idea. I mean, I’d like to, you know, take charge. But I have no idea how.”

Fili hugs his brother. “You worry too much. Just do what comes natural.”

“But what if it doesn’t come natural? What if I get it all wrong? What if he doesn’t even get turned on?”

Fili laughs, “I honestly don’t think you need to worry about that, little brother. I don’t think you need to do any more than take off your clothes to get him going.”

Kili shakes his head, “You know what I mean though. I want to do it right. I love him so much and I don’t want to fuck this up.” A cheeky smile creeps across his face as he looks up to his blond sibling. “So I was wondering if you…?” Fili raises an eyebrow in the Durin style. “We used to fool around before we left the Blue Mountains. So I was hoping we might … just to practise?”

Fili stares at his brother for just a moment, considering the proposition. “Sure,” he shrugs, as if Kili has just asked him to go for a walk to the forges. “Tomorrow Balin has got me reading that,” and he points at a thick scroll on the table. “But I am sure I can use a break at some point. Why don’t you come and find me in the royal library after the high sun?” and he places a kiss on his brother’s brow. “Now let’s go and find some food.”

 

***

  
The brothers hadn’t really intended to have a seated meal that night, hoping to just grab a few plates full from the table and return to their room for a while, before Kili would make his usual nightly visit to Thorin. However, as they enter the dining hall they are surprised to find Thorin sat at the head of the table in his full royal attire except for his heavy golden crown. His hair is still braided to perfection, including his beard which he’s started to grow long again now that he believes he won’t be engaging in active battle for hopefully some time. Normally if Thorin decides to join his companions for dinner, he has dressed down to more casual wear and released his long locks from their bindings except for the two long braids at the front which carry the symbols of the house of Durin and his status as rightful King in the silver beading that keeps the strands in place.

With a look that tells them both not to question him, he directs Fili to take a seat to his right and Kili to his left at the head of the table. The brothers give each other just the briefest of a questioning look before they obey the instruction.

The noisy group stills as one, as all eyes turn to the three sons of Durin sat side by side.

No-one says anything for what feels like an eternity. Then Thorin leans himself forward, placing his folded hands on the table as he glares from one dwarf to another. “My brethren,” his deep voice shatters the tense silence, “I believe you wish to ask me a question.”

Fili and Kili freeze in their seats as no-one dares speak but everyone understands what Thorin is alluding to. Well, maybe not Bifur, but he too stares at Thorin in silence nonetheless, who looks imposing and dangerous, towering over his companions with all his majesty.

In the end Balin, the oldest and wisest of them, decides that someone has to give response to the King’s awkward question and he gives it his most considerate attempt. _“Ezbaduh_ , we were hoping to receive your confirmation that you have found your One.”

The room itself seems to hold its breath as they await Thorin’s answer. Then Thorin leans himself back just a little as he nods to Balin, “That I have.” And at that he places his hand over Kili’s and gives his nephew a brief, but comforting smile before returning his stoic gaze to the group.

For just a moment many eyes grow large but no-one dares speak. And then tumult erupts as Dwalin slams his fists on the table with a loud, “HA-HA!” and he opens his arms towards his dwarven brothers with beckoning hands. There are grumbles from all around the table as money bags are pulled from belts and thrown across the table in Dwalin’s direction.

“Hmpf, so much for ‘your secret is save with me’,” Kili thinks, but he guesses that the wager wouldn’t have given much away otherwise Dwalin wouldn’t be in the winnings. Damn dwarves and their eternal bettings.

And at that the tension is broken and even Thorin cracks a smile as he shakes his head at his old friend. Congratulations are coming fast from across the table now and Kili feels quite overwhelmed, to which Thorin gently squeezes his hand. When the noise starts to settle enough so that the King can make himself heard without having to raise his voice too much, he says with his usual authority, “Now listen carefully. We will make an official announcement soon. But until then I expect you all to hold your tongues. Am I understood?”

“Yes my King,” ring voices from around the table.

And at that Thorin raises his mug, and encourages the company: “Let’s drink!”

Kili exchanges an amused look with his brother – indeed their uncle is full of surprises at the moment as they cannot recall ever seeing him initiate a drinking fest. The princes are quickly passed overflowing mugs of ale and the whole company raises a toast to Thorin and Kili. Mugs are emptied, drenching thick beards in the golden liquid, and quickly refilled.

 

***

  
It is well past high moon when everyone decides to retire to their chambers. Without the need to hide their love from their companions any longer, and loosened by the ample consumption of strong ale, Thorin pulls Kili into a deep kiss, to great cheers from the group, before he rises from his chair. It is their first public kiss and it feels strangely arousing to Kili. Thorin pulls him to his feet and bids the company goodnight. Kili lays a brief hand on his brother’s shoulder, before he follows his love out of the hall and towards his bedchamber.

Once they have closed the door behind them, Thorin wobbles ever so slightly on his feet and Kili grabs his arm. He manages to take off his uncle’s heavy royal mantle and the thick golden collar that lies across his shoulders and guides him towards the large poster bed in the adjacent room. Thorin grumbles at the assist, but lets Kili guide him nonetheless and seats himself heavily on the edge of the bed. Kili, who has been wise to moderate his drinking compared to his elder, bends down to unlace his King’s boots. Then he crawls up between his legs, pushing them gently apart. He has no idea whether Thorin is too far gone to perform tonight, but he’s willing to give it his best shot nonetheless. The public kiss has heated up Kili’s desire and seeing his love in this vulnerable state, has given him an unexpected erection.

Thorin has lain his head back onto the bed, his legs still dangling over the edge, and is close to drifting off into an intoxicated slumber, when Kili starts to rub the inside of his legs through his breeches. He doesn’t open his eyes as he feels his young lover unlacing him, but his senses are beginning to return to him. It takes Kili a moment to open up his breeches and just a little longer to pull them down. As expected, Thorin is flaccid from the intake of alcohol, but Kili isn’t about to give up so soon. Seated on his knees between Thorin, he starts to kiss the inside of his legs from the knee up, slowly working his way up the right side until he almost touches his lovers intimacy, only to stop and repeat the process on the left side. Thorin groans softly and Kili notices he’s starting to have some effect. He stretches himself a little upright and nuzzles the spot between Thorin’s thigh and his privates, breathing in the familiar musky smell of his lover’s sex. He wraps his right arm around Thorin’s thigh, whilst the left is starting to massage the now semi-hard cock.

Thorin’s eyes spring open when Kili bites him, ever so gently, grabbing the soft skin of his sack between his teeth. Then a hot tongue starts to lick him up and down, pushing against his balls, extracting a deep moan from his throat.

Encouraged by his King’s growing arousal, Kili continues to draw his tongue along Thorin’s shaft, exploring the veins the run along its length. Seeing his love at his full length now, Kili wonders for a moment at Dwalin’s comment about size. Kili hasn’t got much to compare by, having only ever seen himself and Fili in an erect state and well, they are both Durin’s and all blessed in roughly equal measures. He smiles as he takes the elder’s comment as a compliment for all three of them.

Finally he glances up at his lover’s face from between his thighs. Thorin is now wide awake and staring at him with those beautiful blue eyes, having propped himself up on his elbows so he can watch his beloved at work. Kili gives him a wide, hungry smile and then, whilst keeping his eyes trained on his love, takes Thorin’s length in his mouth.

Thorin gasps and throws back his head. This sure was unexpected! Kili’s tongue works magic on him, as it glides along his shaft and then over the soft sensitive top. When Kili presses his tongue against his opening, licking up the pre-cum, Thorin trembles and moans. His hands claw at the sheets, trying to grab hold onto something. Kili’s hands start to work at him now, one cupping and gently massaging his sack, whilst the other grabs his base and starts to pull at him in motion with his head bobbing up and down. Deeper and deeper Kili takes him in his throat, licking him hard now. His lips are massaging the base of his cockhead, teasing ever more unintelligible whimpers from the King.

“Kili,” Thorin then groans loudly, warning him that he is about to reach his peak as he clenches his buttocks, pushing his pelvis upwards. Kili takes the warning as further encouragement, increasing the rhythmic intake of his lover’s hardness. Within seconds, hot liquid spurts deep into his throat, as Thorin shouts his pleasure. Kili swallows hard as he resists his gag reflexes. He feels Thorin shudder under him as more dollops of semen land on his tongue. Only when he has drunk every last drop of his King’s orgasm, does Kili let go of the now softening member.

Thorin’s eyes have closed when ecstasy took hold of him. He blindly fumbles for his love to join him in his arms and Kili happily obliges. A satisfied smile lies across his face at his achievement. “Kili,” Thorin whispers hoarsely, “you pleasure me so.” And then with a sleepy sigh, “thank you”.

Kili grins to himself, thinking, “Just you wait my love. There is much more to come.”

They just about manage to pull off their remaining clothes and crawl under the bedrugs together. And Kili is pleased that he won’t have to rush back to his own chambers in the morning, but that he will be able to wake up peacefully in his lover’s arms.

  
[Let's Drink !](http://illyluna.deviantart.com/art/Let-s-Drink-431439146) by [Illyluna](http://illyluna.deviantart.com/) on [deviantART](http://www.deviantart.com)

**Author's Note:**

> Ezbaduh = My High Lord


End file.
